


Let Me Taste Your Salty Lips

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance takes the first step, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), cinema date, klance date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Lance's face in the dimness goes from momentary puzzlement to a soft determination that matches his movements. He grabs the bucket, puts it in the empty seat next to him and turns again to look at Keith, hands grabbing his face, tenderly..All Keith can do is blink in both shock and surprise before he can realise what's happening.-----A short Klance drabble from Keith's pov on a cinema date.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Let Me Taste Your Salty Lips

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CId63XzAC-H/?igshid=5r5j9kl34wyx).

The movie plays on the big screen with explosions and flash scenes and bombastic soundtrack mixed with a panoply of sounds. 

But Keith isn't paying attention to it. He's too aware of the hand on his shoulder, hot and squeezing ever so lightly and slowly, gently, tugging him closer. 

His mind is haywire. 

There's an avalanche of mixed emotions crossing his entire being that he's not sure what to do. All he wants is to snuggle closer yet into Lance's arms and bask in his warmth in the cold theatre. 

But he's too scared of reading this gesture wrong and ruin the date. 

So he just eats popcorn. Kernel after kernel, he fills his mouth and chews, pretending to be watching the movie. 

But from the corner of his eye, he can occasionally see Lance's profile, amused and with that lopsided grin that twists Keith's inside. There's a mischievous glint in those blue eyes he can't read from this angle. And each time Keith peeks at him, the hand on his shoulder seems to squeeze even hotter. 

He lost track of the movie eventually. He couldn't even transcribe what the heck was happening at this point. He tries to focus on the main actor, all bloodied and dishevelled and carrying a bag with guns and grenades. He thinks he's finally getting the plot, piecing the pieces together… 

Or maybe not. 

Lance's hand meets his inside the popcorn bucket and Keith's instinct is to freeze. He catches his breath, shoulders taut as Lance's fingers graze his. He swallows the popcorn in his mouth slowly and turns his head towards Lance. 

"Sorry," he tries to say over the loud noise of the fight on the screen. He takes his hand from the bucket and offers it to Lance instead. "Here, have them. I'm full."

Lance's face in the dimness goes from momentary puzzlement to a soft determination that matches his movements. He grabs the bucket, puts it in the empty seat next to him and turns again to look at Keith, hands grabbing his face, tenderly. 

All Keith can do is blink in both shock and surprise before he can realise what's happening. 

Lance kisses him. Sweetly, gently, slowly. Deliciously. 

Keith gives up the movie only to savour the lushness of those lips stealing his breath away. 

And Lance he… 

He tastes of salt and sun. 

How Keith knows how the sun tastes like is a mystery but if he had to describe it, he'd say Lance was it. He melts into the kiss, sighing silently as he chases after Lance's lips when they part. Lance bumps their foreheads together, smiling at him from under his eyelashes. 

Forget the movie. This picture right here is worth all awards. 

"Now can you, please, relax?" Lance whispers, the soft pad of his thumb caressing the corner of Keith's lips. Keith stares at him dumbfounded, not comprehending, probably looking way too flustered. "You've been stiff as a board since the movie started. And you ate almost all the popcorn in the first half of the movie."

Keith then blushes, the heat spreading through his cheeks, down to his neck and up to his ears. Lance chuckles lightly, the rumble of it reverberating through the air Keith steals from Lance's closeness. 

Lance nudges the tip of Keith's nose with his before returning to his seat, arm still behind Keith's head and this time tugging him closer, right into his arms. 

Keith goes, happily falling into Lance and letting his head rest on his shoulder, still not paying any attention to the movie but instead to the way Lance's heartbeat adds to percussion of the thrill within his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
